Due to the increasingly small structure widths realized in the production of semiconductor components, it is necessary for the devices used to inspect lithography masks to have increasingly high resolution. In this context, the reticle carrier holding the lithography mask must be positionable with increasingly high accuracy in relation to the measurement objective of the device for measuring lithography masks. Thus, for a wavelength of 193 nm, for example, devices for measuring lithography masks should have a positioning accuracy such that the cumulative root mean square deviation between the lithography mask to be measured and the measurement objective, in the plane of the lithography mask, does not exceed 0.3 nm at frequencies of 1 to 10 Hz.